1979
1979 in pop culture: Music Singles: *Transmission Joy Division *Bela Lugosi's Dead Bauhaus *London Calling The Clash *Boys Don't Cry The Cure *Gangsters The Specials *Laugh and Walk Away The Shirts *My Sharona The Knack *Another Brick in the Wall Pink Floyd *Brass in Pocket The Pretenders *Message in a Bottle The Police *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough Michael Jackson *Are 'Friends' Electric? Tubeway Army *Heart of Glass Blondie *I Want You to Want Me (live) Cheap Trick *Weekend Earth and Fire *Dancing Barefoot Patti Smith *Walking on the Moon The Police *I Don't Like Mondays The Boomtown Rats *Dreaming Blondie *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ABBA *Give Up Your Guns The Buoys *Rapper's Delight The Sugarhill Gang *On My Radio The Selecter *Whatever You Want Status Quo *Sunday Girl Blondie *Never Be Clever Herman Brood *Crazy Little Thing Called Love Queen *Electricity Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark *The Pictures on My Wall Echo & the Bunnymen *Does Your Mother Know ABBA *Tusk Fleetwood Mac *What I Like About You The Romantics *Sure Know Something Kiss *Wonderful Christmastime Paul McCartney *Video Killed the Radio Star Buggles *Teenage Kicks The Undertones *Boys Keep Swinging David Bowie *Pop Muzik M *A Message to You, Rudy/Nite Klub The Specials featuring Rico Rodriguez *Making Plans for Nigel XTC *I Was Made for Lovin' You Kiss *One Step Beyond Madness *Ruthless Queen Kayak *Rosalita (Come Out Tonight) Bruce Springsteen *Oliver's Army Elvis Costello and The Attractions *Jumping Someone Else's Train The Cure *Life During Wartime Talking Heads *The Devil Went Down to Georgia The Charlie Daniels Band *The Worker Fischer-Z *Opzij Herman van Veen *Cars Gary Numan *Don't Bring Me Down Electric Light Orchestra *Weekend Love Golden Earring *Dream Baby Dream Suicide *Unbeschreiblich weiblich Nina Hagen Band *Nag Nag Nag Cabaret Voltaire *Hey Hey, My My (Into the Black) Neil Young *Don't Stop Me Now Queen *It's Different for Girls Joe Jackson *Sara Fleetwood Mac *Rendez-Vous 6:02 UK *Highway to Hell AC/DC *Peace on Earth/Little Drummer Boy David Bowie and Bing Crosby *The Eton Rifles The Jam *Whole Lotta Love Led Zeppelin *Rock 'n' Roll High School Ramones *Union City Blue Blondie *Good Times Chic *The Ballad of Lucy Jordan Marianne Faithfull *Train in Vain The Clash *Matador Garland Jeffreys *Shine Silently Nils Lofgren *She Is Beyond Good and Evil The Pop Group *Full Force Gale Van Morrison *Relight My Fire Dan Hartman *Cool for Cats Squeeze *California Über Alles Dead Kennedys *A Brand New Day The Wiz Stars featuring Diana Ross and Michael Jackson *Getting Closer Wings *Breakfast in America Supertramp *One Way or Another Blondie *And the Beat Goes On The Whispers *Een bakske vol met stro Urbanus *Typical Girls/I Heard It Through the Grapevine The Slits *We Are All Prostitutes The Pop Group *Voulez-Vous/Angeleyes ABBA *Babylon's Burning The Ruts *Disco Really Made It Gruppo Sportivo *Girls Talk Dave Edmunds *Map Ref. 41°N 93°W Wire *Lost in Music Sister Sledge *I Fought the Law The Clash *Chiquitita ABBA *Then He Kissed Me The Crystals *Bad Case of Loving You (Doctor, Doctor) Robert Palmer *Eenmaal in je leven Lenny Kuhr *Tutti Ragazzi Nits *My Forbidden Lover Chic *Bright Side of the Road Van Morrison *I Love You Like I Love Myself Herman Brood *An Englishman in New York Godley & Creme *Bird Song Lene Lovich *Colorado Xandra *Air Talking Heads *Dancin' Fool Frank Zappa *The Logical Song Supertramp *(Wish I Could Fly Like) Superman The Kinks *At Home He's a Tourist Gang of Four *Always Look on the Bright Side of Life Monty Python *Tragedy Bee Gees Albums: *Unknown Pleasures Joy Division Films: *Apocalypse Now *Stalker *Alien *Manhattan *Monty Python's Life of Brian *The Kids Are Alright *Being There *Nosferatu: Phantom der Nacht *The Marriage of Maria Braun *All That Jazz *The Warriors *The Castle of Cagliostro *Escape from Alcatraz *The Muppet Movie Category:1979